


i feel like a billionaire

by funeralshenanigans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Tony Project, Starkbot Love, workshop shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralshenanigans/pseuds/funeralshenanigans
Summary: “I feel like abillionaire,” he sang, bellowed really, as he danced - if hip checking DUM-E and holding U’s claw as he circled him was called dancing - around the ‘shop, speakers turned up to the point that he could feel one of his crowns vibrating. “I feel like abillionaire.” He had a screwdriver tucked behind one ear, hair slicked back from three days worth of grease; he shimmied over to a workstation to snag, and swallow down in three gulps, a half finished mug of cold coffee, film an all.Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound.Or:The one where Tony is a giant goofball and Pepper loves him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



“I feel like a  _ billionaire _ ,”  he sang, bellowed really, as he danced - if hip checking DUM-E and holding U’s claw as he circled him was called dancing - around the ‘shop, speakers turned up to the point that he could feel one of his crowns vibrating. “ I feel like a  _ billionaire _ .” He had a screwdriver tucked behind one ear, hair slicked back from three days worth of grease; he shimmied over to a workstation to snag, and swallow down in three gulps, a half finished mug of cold coffee, film an all.  _ Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound. _

“Tony.” He looked over to the doors at his name, lips curving into a smile even as he continued to sing. “What are you-- actually, never mind. Tony?” His name finished on a laugh as he danced over to her, shoulders dropping and popping, and took her hand. 

“I feel like a  _ billionaire _ ,”  _ (uh huh) _ he shouted, spinning her in a circle, pushed up onto his tiptoes as he spun her.

“Those aren’t the words,” Pepper rallied, even as he tried to drown out  _ millionaire _ again, graciously ducking under his arm for the spin, amusement hiding at the edge of her mouth.  _ Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound. _

“She smell like money when she walks by,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “All heat, no smoke, but she on fire,” he pointed at DUM-E who beeped excitedly and span in circles, claw bobbing. “If they suicide doors, then she gon’ ride. She got that passport pussy,” he winked at her and the slap to his arm was totally worth it, “cause she don’t fly, no love.”

“Oh my god,” she laughed when Tony bopped away from her (“She gon’ make you pay to see you work it.”) and over to Butterfingers, shaking his ass (“She only twerk it for a Birkin.”) and bumping him with this hip (“I gotta see if shawty worth it.”) “When’s the last time you slept?”

Tony shrugged, unconcerned, lifting his palms up to the ceiling as he did. “Hey, she must be the money… I feel like a  _ billionaire _ ,” he pointedly looked at her, lifting his shoulder up and down on every  _ uh huh _ . “I feel like a  _ billionaire _ .”  _ Uh huh. _ Another pointed look. (“Stop looking at me like that, I don’t know the words.”) He held U’s claw as the ‘bot spun in place, grinning. “Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound. I feel like a  _ billionaire _ .” Yet another pointed look and he preened when Pepper laughed.  _ Uh huh _ . “I feel like a  _ billionaire _ .”  _ Uh huh _ . “Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound.”

He danced his way back over to her, holding his hands out and wiggling his fingers until he was close enough to grab at her hands and tug her over to the ‘bots, moving her arms to the beat and forcing her to somewhat dance with him throughout the instrumental. “You need a shower,” and even so, the smile was evident in her voice as she let herself be led further into the ‘shop, leaning forwards to press a kiss against his pout. “You’re absolutely ridiculous, did you know that?”

“Shawty work her way, the way she go down.” He extended his arms and took a step backwards. “Shawty worth her weight, her weight in gold pounds.” He pulled her back in close, spinning her at the last minute, her breathless laughter only encouraging him more. “Call me young money, put that  _ billi _ on me. She the reason why I keep a  _ billi _ on me. Shawty work her way, the way she go down.” He pushed her back out again, delighted at her flush, at the way a strand of hair had escaped her ponytail to curl underneath her chin. “Shawty worth her weight, her weight in gold pounds. Call me young money, put that  _ billi _ on me. She the reason why I keep a  _ billi _ on me, yeah.”

He pulled her back in again, slipping his hands around her waist. “ ‘Young money’? Really, Tony?”

Narrowing his eyes in faux-annoyance, mouth twisting to the side, he bumped her nose with his as he sang. “She gon’ make you pay to see you work it.” He moved his hands down to her ass and gave it a cheeky little squeeze. “She only twerk it for a Birkin.” Both brows shot up when she grabbed his in return and he wiggled his hips. “Let me see if shawty worth it. Hey, she must be the money.” He pulled her in close, slowing the dance down to something that wasn’t really befitting for the beat of the song, lowering his voice to more of a croon. “She must be the money. Shawty looking like money.”

Pepper was smiling. “Tony, what in the world is a ‘Birkin’?”

“No idea.” He swayed with her as  _ I feel like a millionaire, I feel like a millionaire _ continued through the speakers. “But you’ll only twerk it for one, which is a crying shame. I’d love to see you shake that ass of yours in some yoga pants. Or, you know, no pants.” He squeezed her ass again.  _ Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound. _

_ I feel like a millionaire. Uh huh. I feel like a millionaire. Uh huh.  _ “You’re such a romantic,” Pepper deadpanned, her eyes crinkled in mirth.  _ Whenever she comes around. Whenever I hear that sound. _ U was still spinning in circles, DUM-E beeping happily as he bobbed his claw, Butterfingers running around them both with his camera held aloft as Tony and Pepper swayed to the music. “Is this what you’ve been doing whilst I was in Japan?”

“Gotta keep myself occupied when my girl’s busy bringing home the bacon.” He pressed a kiss to the edge of her mouth, right where that smile of hers was hiding and coaxed it out. He didn’t even look slightly abashed when she pulled the screwdriver out from behind his ear and held it out to him, her hip cocking and one eyebrow lifting before discarding it on a workbench. “Did you miss me?”

_ I feel like a. I feel like a. I feel like a.  _ “I don’t miss how you smell when you forget showers are a thing.”  _ I feel like a millionaire. _ She ran her hands through his hair and didn’t even grimace. _ I feel like a millionaire. _ Kissed his stubbly cheek. _ I feel like a millionaire.  _ “Of course I missed you.”  _ Whenever she comes around. _ “You dork.”  _ Whenever I hear that sound. _

**Author's Note:**

> The song in question can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlb1-l2ndL4), and is called 'Millionaire' by Cash Cash ft. Nelly & Digital Farm Animals. Or if you want a hyped up version (which, granted, this was written to) that's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eFFotS2uyw).
> 
> This also has a [tumblr post](http://funeralshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/155247275459/i-feel-like-a-billionaire-pepperony).
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
